creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CCSF 2005
Theme I gather the 2005 theme is "Give Back" but perhaps we need a more specific sub-theme to inspire people? Perhaps 'Nature'? - Don 16:17, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) :To quote Liamlala at the Gameware forums, "Perhaps that might be a good idea, seeing as some of the releases are concerning nature rather directly :) So, the theme is 'Give Back'... ..with the sub-theme of 'Nature' :)" ::Hmm, Docking Station is certainly in need of some new themed agents... *grins* - Don 13:50, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Indeed - and I'm certainly not evil enough to make some eco-packs.. Nuh-uh. Definitely not. Noooo way. Okay, maybe, but you'll have to wait and see.. you evil insistent people! ;-) Liam Competitions Written How about a collaborative poetry/story-writing session on the Wiki? --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 10:40, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I'm not sure about story-writing -- how do you rate one story over another? Some free-verse/ballad-like poetry would be cool, though. --Nornagon 11:22, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I don't think it should be rated - why make it a competition? It should just be fun for everyone who takes part. :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 11:30, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::I guess so. Though having a competition gives people something to strive for. --Nornagon 12:50, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::There are such things as judges and polls! But, I think there should be an option if you don't want to join the competition and just submit artwork/poetry etc, As Greeper here said ;-) Liam 21:52, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::::Very true. --Nornagon 11:00, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::Would there be a prompt, or could you just submit anything? I think this is a brilliant idea... if we can get enough people involved. ~ Officer 1BDI ::::If I can get over my writer's block, I'll see about submitting something. Just for fun, though. I don't have the confidence for contests. - DClick ::::Well, we could throw out a few vague ideas, but I think it would be interesting to just see how a story evolved - perhaps some sort of "do a paragraph at a time" thing would be appropriate. Don't know, I've never run a fiction writing session. :-) -- 15:32, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::::Great idea ^^ I'll be starting on the website soon - anyone like to help me keep it uptodate? Liam :::Some cross-wiki collaboration with fiction: might be nice :) Angela 22:44, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::I'm sure we could manage that ^^ Liam I think we need inspiring story titles and then an introductory paragraph and a word limit, to give people a structured idea of what they need to do to enter the Story Competitions - Don 18:26, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) :That might be a good idea, although I think it would be a good idea to allow stories that don't use the 'form' in as well, for people such as Officer 1BD1 :) Liam Artistic Fanart comp! --Nornagon 11:22, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Yeah, we were going to do that one anyway :-) Liam Downloads We're going to need prizes, in terms of agents, breeds and metarooms, as well as competitions for making different addons. We could have a real 'festival' theme with different tents spread across the website(s). The prizes could mostly be nature themed too, i.e. plants, critters etc. - Don 19:24, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I'm up for that, I'll see what I can do :) I'm sure I could throw in a few AC critters if needed.. and I think I have some other bits and pieces around which I could finish as prizes :) I'm just loving the whole tent idea.. I think I want to redesign the website now, with maybe a Neopets marketplace look But nicer, of course! Liam I think we need a list of people who can confirm they will make *at least one addon of some form* for the Festival. That wouldn't be asking too much... - Don 18:26, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Yup, well I have a small list already.. I suppose I'll post it here :) ::*Nornagon/Pez ::*Corona ::*C12DS Team (obviously) ::*Amanora ::*Liam (duh!) ::*Don? ::*zareb (I've seen some of his contribution.. wowness) ::*Moe ::I've been trying to get in contact with Darcie to see if we can finish off the Colorbright norns in time, but haven't had any success. Liam :A thought for later: Which websites are going to be involved running/hosting events as well? - Don 08:43, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::So far, I think the following sites will be participating :) Liam :::*Gameware Development :::*Creatures Caves - need to talk to Rascii about this :::*Albia2000 - need to talk to Ali :::*AmberCreatures - I assume you'll be involved! I can't do much, but I can post some Norns if I get any ideas (and figure out how to implement them. *genetics n00b*). I paid for the Genetics Kit, I need to use it! XD - DClick See also Talk:Creatures Community Spirit Festival